Pink
by Fox-says
Summary: Ostatni dzień życia Jennifer Wilson, kobiety, która okazała się błędem seryjnego mordercy.


Och, była inteligentna, bez wątpienia.

_Publikowane na DA._

10.2010 Fox-says (KyuubiMyLove)

**

* * *

Róż**

- Jadę do Londynu – powiedziała cicho Jennifer, stając w progu pokoju.

- Mhm – mruknął mężczyzna siedzący przed telewizorem, nie odwracając wzroku od szklanego ekranu.

- Wracam jutro – dodała nieco głośniej, chociaż wiedziała, że jej słowa nie mają szans wywołać jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

Człowiek, który od kilkunastu lat był jej mężem, wzruszył niecierpliwie ramionami i sięgnął po stojącą nieopodal puszkę piwa.

Odczekała jeszcze tylko chwilę, z przyzwyczajenia, nim obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła do przedpokoju. Jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnęła z wieszaka różowy płaszcz i założyła go. Różowe szpilki, lekka różowa walizka – opuściła mieszkanie, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Na dworze padało.

Chciała w pierwszej chwili otworzyć parasolkę, ale wiatr cisnął jej w twarz kłujące krople deszczu, przekonując, że silniejszym porywem bez trudu wyłamie żebra składanej parasolki.

Jennifer postawiła kołnierz płaszcza, usiłując choć trochę osłonić się przed chłodem, i pospiesznym krokiem udała się w kierunku dworca.

Pociąg do Londynu odchodził za niecałe pół godziny.

Nim dotarła na dworzec, zdążyła niestety zmoknąć, mimo iż podjechała kawałek autobusem. Obiecała sobie, że w stolicy od razu wsiądzie do taksówki, nie będzie marznąć na żadnych autobusowych przystankach ani pchać się do metra; zawoła taksówkę i pojedzie prosto do hotelu. Odrobina wygody od czasu do czasu nikomu nie szkodzi.

Gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę lubiła Cardiff – tyle jasnych, ciepłych wspomnień z nim związanych – dawno nakłoniłaby męża do przeprowadzki... Albo chociaż by spróbowała.

Bilet szczęśliwie kupiła szybko, kolejka była niedługa. Na peronie zaś pociąg już czekał, i oczywiście był zatłoczony.

Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio podróż jej się tak dłużyła.

Umiliło ją jednak kilka wiadomości. Pisał Robert, odezwał się Nick, nawet Ian przypomniał sobie o jej istnieniu.

I, przede wszystkim, najmilszy w tej chwili jej sercu Sean dopytywał się, czy już dziś wieczór ją zobaczy.

Uśmiechnęła się cierpko, odpisując mu w paru zaledwie słowach. Wszyscy mężczyźni myśleli tylko o jednym, doprawdy – ale akurat tego mężczyznę rzeczywiście lubiła.

Wsunęła telefon do kieszeni płaszcza i zignorowała kilka następnych zapytań i odpowiedzi. Z okna pociągu sennie obserwowała, jak deszczowe chmury powoli zostają w tyle. W Londynie nie padało.

Tęskniła za tym miastem.

Taksówkę zatrzymała bez trudu, i bardzo ją to ucieszyło. Nie patrzyła nawet, jaką trasę obrał taksówkarz do podanego hotelu, choć zazwyczaj pilnowała, by nie próbowali jej wozić okrężną drogą – niektórym wydawało się, że dziennikarze zarabiają krocie, ale Jennifer nie miała wielce opłacalnej posady. Przywiązała się jednak do podrzędnego dziennika, w którego redakcji przyszło jej pracować ostatnich parę lat.

Radio w samochodzie grało zbyt głośno jak na jej gust, natarczywie atakując uszy muzyką, której nie miała ochoty w tej chwili słuchać.

Spiker odezwał się między jednym utworem a drugim, podając trochę tytułów i wykonawców. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie, słysząc „Pink".

Sean powiedział jej kiedyś, że do twarzy jej w różu. Zresztą, nawet jej mąż – James, dobry Boże, kiedy ostatnio chociaż pomyślała o nim, używając jego imienia? – nawet jej mąż powiedział kiedyś, że dobrze jej w różu.

Czułe, roześmiane słowa. Krótko później straciła Rachel i dowiedziała się, że nigdy już nie będzie mieć dziecka.

Chyba wtedy właśnie James przestał być dla niej mężem.

Zapiekły ją nagle oczy, gwałtownie więc odwróciła głowę i spojrzała w okno. Wieczór się zbliżał, zaczynało się ściemniać –

I już dawno powinna była znaleźć się przed hotelem.

- Przepraszam, ale pan źle jedzie, to zupełnie inna okolica – zaatakowała taksówkarza, sięgając do kieszeni po telefon i zdając sobie sprawę, że trzęsą się jej ręce.

Starszy pan uśmiechnął się, zerkając na nią przez ramię.

- Ależ skąd, wszystko w porządku – odparł ze spokojem, zjechał na chodnik i zatrzymał pojazd. – Wszystko w porządku. Wysiadamy – oznajmił, gasząc silnik i wyskakując z samochodu.

Patrzyła w osłupieniu, jak obchodził taksówkę, aż nie otworzył jej drzwi. W oczy patrzyła jej lufa rewolweru.

Och, oglądała wiadomości. Czytała. A przerażenie sprawiło, że najczarniejsza wizja stała się najbardziej oczywistą.

Ciała ofiar znajdywano tam, gdzie nie miały powodu być.

Jennifer Wilson, czwarta ofiara seryjnego mordercy, znaleziona w...

- Lauriston Gardens. Cicha, miła okolica. Wysiadamy – powtórzył niepozorny człowieczek, uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie.

Różowy telefon wysunął się z drżącej dłoni, niezauważony przez żadne z nich.

**FIN 19.10.2010**


End file.
